


Domestic Bananas

by honestlywhydoibother



Series: One Shot Two Shot - NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlywhydoibother/pseuds/honestlywhydoibother
Summary: A long ass one shot of how Mark and Haechan go from best friends, to being an old married couple without realizing, to realizing it.





	Domestic Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a 3racha song title my friend translated using google translate. I thought it was fucking hilarious so you're stuck with this awful title.

When Donghyuck first meets Mark, he’s only six years old and goes by Minhyung. Donghyuk goes to greet him immediately, but Minhyung hides behind his mother’s legs.    
  
“Mama, why doesn’t he want to say hi?” Donghyuck asks confused, his sun kissed skin contrasts the yellow shirt he wears and his brown hair is in desperate need of a wash. Minhyung, whenever he sees the colour yellow, thinks of Donghyuck on that day.    
  
First day of school, Donghyuck enters his class to see Minhyung sitting in a corner trying not to cry. Donghyuck skips over, setting his things down and chatting away happily. It isn’t until then that he realizes Minhyung barely knows Korean, that’s why he was put in a grade younger than him. He figured this out from the quiet way he spoke, the way he stumbled over basic words and said things like a foreigner; his accent sounds English, or he’ll say something in a language Donghyuck doesn’t understand. It took longer than he’d care to admit.    
  
At recess, Donghyuck leads Minhyung by the hand to the play structure. Minhyung just lets him, not wanting to be left alone. He looks at the ground, occasionally looking up to see Donghyuck smiling back widely.   
  
“Minhyungie, These are my friends Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun.” Donghyuck introduces, his grip never wavering on Minhyung’s hand. He seems unsure about the new people and sticks with Donghyuck the whole recess, more comfortable with him than the others.    
  
The elder barely spoke the first three months of their friendship, unable to fluently and didn’t want to embarrass himself. Donghyuck didn’t mind though, he’d lay on Minhyung’s bed, counting the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, and listen to him go over korean.    
  
“Hyuckie! I’m getting better! I spoke to the teacher without messing up!” Minhyung exclaims one time at recess, Donghyuck gasps dramatically, hugging the older boy tightly. “Do you want to come over after school?”    
  
“Of course,” Donghyuck grins, it’s his sunshine smile. The one that reminds Mark of the colour yellow, warm and happy. Bright and welcoming.    
  
  
It’s when middle school happens that Minhyung is put into the grade above them, finally able to keep up. Donghyuck sleeps over the night before school starts, the two play video games and watch movies. The night ends with them tangled in Minhyung’s bed arguing who needs to close the curtains.    
  
“Hey Hyuck, why’re you worrying?” Minhyung asks one day at lunch, despite not being in the same grade anymore, they’re still inseparable.    
  
“I’m not, just thinking. I want to start playing sports, my mum says I need to lose weight.” Donghyuck comments, pushing his food around with his fork. He doesn’t catch the way Minhyung’s brows scrunch together confused and concern.    
  
“But you’re perfect the way you are, Hyuck. And besides, if you lose any more weight my sweaters will fall off you,” Minhyung says, tugging the sleeve of the sweatshirt - his sweatshirt - Donghyuck wears. The younger just shrugs, not wanting to get into it in the middle of the cafeteria. “Sleep over?”   
  
“Of course.”    
  
Middle school passes without any major incidents, the friends are as close as ever and Donghyuck practically lives with Minhyung.    
  
High school is when things start to fall apart. For Donghyuck at least.    
  
Three days after school starts, Minhyung - Mark - comes back from Canada looking less like the dorky Minhyung he’s used to, and more like a teenager. His limbs are longer, shoulders broader, he’s grown taller and even dyed his hair a reddish colour. He’s slim but strong.    
  
Donghyuck, on the other hand, hasn’t been able to work off the baby fat. He had worked at the local library all summer, whenever he was free he would work out. It worried Mark, no matter how many times Donghyuck assured him he was fine, it worried him.    
  
Donghyuck has Jeno, Jaemin or Renjun in almost all of his classes except for grade ten science. In that class, him and Mark sit together, always either holding hands or thighs touching. It’s rare to see them not side by side.    
  
Christmas rolls around and Donghyuck is barely at his own house, Mark doesn’t push but he’s curious why. One day at school, the younger breaks down crying in his arms.    
  
“Hyuck, what’s wrong?” Mark asks softly, smoothing back Donghyuck’s hair as he wipes his tears away. “C’mon, please tell me.”   
  
“M-my parents are getting divorced, Minhyung. M-my dad was-“ Donghyuck can’t finish his sentence, instead cries in Mark’s shoulder. He hates crying, says he looks ugly, and he especially hates crying in public. “It’s okay, Hyuck. You can stay at my house, okay? You don’t need to worry,” Mark says softly, pulling away so they’re face to face. Mark’s expression is nearly unreadable, but Donghyuck sees unshed tears. He’s about to agree when one of older boys walks past, his name starts with a J - at least Mark thinks it does - and he nudges one of his friends.   
  
“Did you accidentally eat a cookie, is that why you’re crying?” J something smirks, bending down a bit to see Donghyuck’s tear stained face. The younger boy has been dealing with weight and food for a long time, this asshole picked up on it and uses it to torment him.   
  
Donghyuck just looks away, not wanting to face him but not wanting to run. Running makes it worse. Mark on the other hand, shoves J-something away hard, making him fall against his friends. He leaves Donghyuck to deal with them, pressing a kiss to his temple and nudging him towards Jaemin gently. Then he punches J-something.   
  
That’s the first time Mark gets detention for fighting, Donghyuck waits for him in the halls, using the time to finish homework so they can hang out at home without worrying. Mark steps out of the classroom with a split lip and raw knuckles, Donghyuck yells that he shouldn’t have done that and how stupid it is to start fights.   
  
“But Duckie, he can’t just say things like that to you. You have your own stuff to deal with, you don’t need some asshole making it worse.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck just sighs and takes his hand, they stand at the bus stop together. They’ve long since ignored the looks they get in public, people think they’re dating because they hold hands or because - according to Jaemin at least - they look at each other like they hung the moon.   
  
The bus ride is quiet, Donghyuck refuses to meet anyone’s eyes, including Mark’s. During their friendship, Donghyuck has always been the one to be loud, brash and charismatic, often at the same time. Mark is usually quieter, not always wanting to have people stare. But now Mark is practically daring somebody to say something, to push him. Donghyuck just sits with Mark’s arm around him tightly, feeling comforted with the familiar touch.   
  
  
Once the divorce is final, Donghyuck finally sees how crazy his mom is. Before, she’d make the occasional comment, saying he was eating a little too much or that he should go for a run. Now, she’s practically starving him. When he goes to Mark’s house, Mrs Lee feeds him enough for three, knowing it’ll be the only thing he eats for a while. When he was younger, he adored his mother. After all, she’s the one that introduced him to Mark. But now, he avoids her the best he can.   
  
One night, they’re in Mark’s room and the elder is playing his guitar absentmindedly. Donghyuck sings along, working on his essay and eating popcorn. It’s Mark’s senior year which means he’ll be gone soon. They try not to talk about it, neither know how Donghyuck will handle it.   
  
“Minhyungie,” Donghyuck says hesitantly, when it’s just them, he lets himself forget Mark ever left that summer and came back as a new person.   
  
“Yeah?” Mark answers, glancing up to see his best friend looking stressed.   
  
“Am I - I mean - do you think - ugh, fuck!” Donghyuck yells into a pillow, angry at himself. Mark moves beside him on the bed, running his fingers through the other’s soft locks. “Do you think I’m clingy?”  
  
“What? No, of course not. Why’re you asking?” Mark asks confused, he nudges Donghyuck to get him to turn over so they can have a proper conversation. “Is it because of your ex? Daniel was an asshole, he didn’t deserve somebody as amazing as you.”   
  
“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend.”   
  
“Best friend,” Mark corrects, pulling his hands so he sits up. He presses a kiss to his forehead, making them both smile.   
  
“Exactly, you’re supposed to make me feel good about myself. It’s your full time job,” Donghyuck says rolling his eyes.   
  
“It’s got really shitty pay though.”   
  
“Duh,” Donghyuck agrees, they laugh and Mark tucks away his friend’s homework. They lie under the blanket together, face to face with their legs tangled together. “Honestly though, am I annoying, hyung?”   
  
“No, you’re my favourite person in the world.” Mark assured him, giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. Donghyuck giggles, allowing himself to relax in the bed. “Hey hyuck?”   
  
“Mm?”  
  
“We didn’t close the curtains.”   
  
  
When Mark starts university, Donghyuck cries. Mark had driven him to school, letting him play his music and even bought him breakfast, but neither of them could stop the tears from falling.   
  
“I’ll be back this weekend, every weekend. You can come visit whenever you want, if you can’t bus it or drive call me and I’ll drive you.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck promises and makes his way into the high school.   
  
The summer had treated him well, he grew a few inches - still shorter than mark though - and his stomach is flat, finally thin enough for his mother to look at him again. His shoulders broadened a little bit, his hair is wavy because he didn’t have time to straighten it due to somebody distracting him.   
  
“Hey Nana, how’s Jeno?” Donghyuck asks sitting in his English class, finally the two of them had started dating. It was so tense for a while, Jeno had been in love with Jaemin for years but they both dated other people. All it took was a bad breakup for them to realize how much they meant to each other.   
  
“Good, hows Mark?” Jaemin asks, Donghyuck sighs, pushing his hair back and running his hands over the headphones around his neck. They were a present from mark.   
  
“Good, he left for university like five minutes ago. He drove me here,” Donghyuck tells him, Jaemin doesn’t react because the two of them have acted like a couple their whole friendship. “He’ll be back Friday night, we’re gonna see a movie together.”   
  
“Tell him I say hi when you see him,” Jaemin says, Donghyuck rolls his eyes.   
  
“You’ve known him just as long, you can text him yourself.”   
  
“I could, but he doesn’t answer me nearly as fast as he does you.” Jaemin explains, this warrants another dramatic eye roll. “It’s true, why else do you think we just text you if we want Mark to do something? One, because he’s always with you. And two, if he doesn’t want to do something you’ll change his mind.”   
  
“That’s ridiculous. Chenle, tell Jaemin that Mark doesn’t respond to my texts faster than yours.” Donghyuck says, seeing the younger boy walk in.   
  
“He’s not wrong, I texted Mark hyung like two weeks ago and he hasn’t responded.” Chenle tells him, Donghyuck shakes his head.   
  
“No, that’s wrong. He told you he couldn’t get coffee cuz he was buying textbooks.”   
  
“He never said that, look.” Chenle says holding out his phone, Donghyuck’s nose scrunches up. “You two are so domestic, it’s sickening.”   
  
“Fuck you guys.”   
  
  
A month later, Mark brings one of his friends home to meet Donghyuck. It’s a boy from Hong Kong with three different names.   
  
“Donghyuck, this is my friend Yukhei, or Xuxi, or Lucas.” Mark says, Donghyuck rolls his eyes but smiles at the boy.   
  
“You can call me Lucas, it’s what everybody else calls me.” The tall boy tells him, he’s blond and is the same height as their fridge which is a little strange but he seems nice. “Mark has told us a lot about you.”   
  
“Of course he did, we’ve known each other for twelve years.” Donghyuck smirks, Mark hugs him, pressing an obnoxious kiss to his cheek and laughing. “Anybody else I need to meet? I gotta make sure my husband isn’t with the wrong crowd.”   
  
“Husband?” Lucas repeats confused, Mark grins, arm still around the younger’s shoulders.   
  
“We got married in third grade under the monkey bars, our friend Jaemin married us and it was a big thing. I get him flowers every year,” Mark says, Donghyuck nods along like it’s totally rational. “We made flowers crowns too.”   
  
“I made flower crowns, dumbass. You still don’t know how,” Donghyuck says shaking his head, Lucas laughs because they are so familiar with each other it’s adorable. “I married an idiot.”   
  
“Excuse me, I make you pancakes every Sunday.”  
  
“Hell yeah you do.” Donghyuck nods, he goes to the fridge and passed Lucas a coke handing Mark one too. “Hey Lucas, do you wanna join us to see a movie tonight?”  
  
  
At the theatre, a bunch of Mark’s friends join them. He’s introduced to a dozen people and it makes his head spin.   
  
“Oh my god, you’re adorable.” A guy named Doyoung says pinching his cheeks, Mark laughs and mumbles an apology. “Mark, why did it take so long to meet him?”  
  
“I’m curious too,” Donghyuck says crossing his arms, Mark seems uncomfortable and goes to buy Donghyuck a drink and candy. “So you guys go to school with Min - with Mark?”   
  
“Yeah, he’s a great guy.” Jaehyun - a fit guy with dimples - tells him, Donghyuck beams at that because of course he is. “How long have you guys been together?”  
  
“What?” Donghyuck asks confused, his cheeks burn red as he tries to understand why Jaehyun asked that.   
  
“You guys are dating, aren’t you?”   
  
“N-no, we aren’t.” Donghyuck says shaking his head, a man with bright red hair pulls Jaehyun’s arm around himself and shakes his head.   
  
“The way he goes on about you, it seems like you are.” The red haired man - Taeyong - says, Donghyuck turns to see Mark in the line and smiles softly. “He talks about how you sing and how you ride his skateboard or how you hog the blankets, he even went on a tangent about how there’s 46 stars on his ceiling and you hate it.”   
  
“There’s 47, the 48th fell off in eighth grade.” Donghyuck corrects. “And technically it’s my skateboard, I bought it for him in ninth grade because he said he had to leave his in Canada. He hogs the blankets, by the way. I don’t even know why, he’s always a thousand degrees.”   
  
“Are you sure you aren’t dating?” Ten asks, he’s wearing Johnny’s jacket. Donghyuck had quickly found out that pretty much everybody Mark hangs out with is gay. Nothing has changed from high school.   
  
“Hey Duckie, didn’t have skor so I got you kit kats.” Mark says coming back, Donghyuck smiles and takes a sip of the drink they’re going to share. “What’re you guys talking about?”  
  
“Music.” Donghyuck lies, Mark’s face lights up as he asks what his new favourite song is and if the headphones still work.   
  
The rest of the night, Donghyuck sees the older guys watching them with knowing smirks.   
  
  
“Where are we going? Minhyungie, you know I don’t like surprises.” Donghyuck whines, Mark’s hands are over his eyes as he hears shuffling from around the apartment. He hears somebody snicker then a thud. “Minhyungie.”   
  
“Yes Duckie?” Mark asks sweetly.   
  
“If you don’t tell me right now, I’m telling all your college friends that you still sleep with the stuffed animal I won you from the carnival in sixth grade.” Donghyuck threatens, somebody bursts out laugh and he smirks. “I knew it! What’s going on!”  
  
“Just shut up and wait, Hyuck.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. It’s another two minutes before he’s allowed to look. Mark removed his hands to show a table covered in all his favourite foods, a stack of his favourite movies and the softest blankets in Mark’s apartment. “You seemed down lately and I thought you deserved to have a night where you didn’t have to count calories or worry about waking up to run for half an hour-“   
  
Donghyuck cuts him off with a tight hug, everybody around them cheers and Mark just hugs him back. “Thank you, Minhyungie.”   
  
“You’re welcome, Duckie.” Mark whispers, with that, the party begins.   
  
“Okay, so why does Donghyuck call you Minhyungie? What is it from?” Yuta asks, they’re all in the living room, couples cuddling and Donghyuk laying across Mark’s lap.   
  
“It’s his korean name, he didn’t go by Mark until high school.” Donghyuck tells them, playing with his friend’s hands. “He’s from Canada and went to visit his grandparents over the summer, when he came back he wasn’t a dorky looking thing anymore. I have pictures, wait.”   
  
“Hyuck no-“  
  
“Too late, see? He was gangly and hated how he looked when he laughed, but he’s still an idiot.” Donghyuck tells the guys, he had easily fallen into a routine of either Mark coming home with one or two friends, or going over for the weekend and hanging out with everybody.   
  
“Look! Omg, is that you, Donghyuck?” Sicheng asks zooming in on a boy with the sunshine smile. “You were so cute. You still are but then you were adorable.”   
  
“Right? Look at his smile, it’s my favourite thing.” Mark says smugly, almost like ‘haha now we’re seeing little you too’.   
  
“Are you guys sure you aren’t dating?” Taeyong asks, he’s sipping a beer with a smirk. The two boys both blush, shaking their heads but not splitting up. “Okay.” He says not believing them.   
  
  
The morning doesn’t start until two pm, Mark and Donghyuck are the first two awake and they make breakfast. By they, I mean Mark does and Donghyuck steals blueberries from the bowl.   
  
“Morning,” Ten greets, speaking softly as he tries to smooth his hair. Donghyuck passes him a glass of water and some Advil, knowing he must be hungover. “Thanks sweetie, you’re such a good friend.”   
  
“No problem,” Donghyuck blushes, not expecting the name or the compliment. He doesn’t pick up on how Mark doesn’t seem to like this, but he sees Ten smile and blushes again. “I have a bio report to write, stuff on genetic mutation and other boring shit. I’ll see you next week, yeah?” Donghyuck tells Mark, sliding off the counter to kiss his cheek.   
  
“Yeah, I don’t have classes Thursday so I’ll come over and we can go out.” Mark promises, Donghyuck nods and squeezes his hand. “French fries at Don’s?”  
  
“Where else?”  
  
Once Donghyuck leaves, Mark is left alone with his hyungs. Ten gives him a look, one that is understanding to everything Mark feels.   
  
“Don’t you dare,” Mark says, he puts two pancakes on his plate and turns back to the stove, not wanting to deal with their questions.   
  
  
When Mark comes home, he finds Donghyuck asleep on his bed, ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ is open with a G-Dragon photo card holding the page.   
  
“Duckie, have you eaten today?” Mark asks softly, stirring the younger easily. He’s always been a light sleeper. He yawns, stretching and the sweatshirt he stole from Mark’s closet lifts up but still covers everything. It makes Mark realize how thin his friend is.   
  
“I don’t think so, I got caught up in schoolwork. Sorry hyung,” Donghyuck says wiping the sleep from his eyes, Mark nods, taking the book and placing it on the nightstand. “Wanna go to Don’s?”  
  
“Yeah, you need to take care of yourself, Lee Donghyuck.” Mark scolds, never able to stay mad for long when Donghyuck just pouts. Within the hour, they’re ready and at the small diner on the edge of the city.   
  
“Ten has been bugging me to let him to my makeup, he said he needs it for a class.” Mark complains, they sit across from each other and Donghyuck is half asleep. He steals a sip of the milkshake in the middle, knowing Mark got it for the both of them but not wanting to drink too much. “You should come over, you’d look cute with makeup on.”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe.” Donghyuck shrugs, smiling when he sees Mark go to the jukebox. He puts in a dime and plays an old English song, he hasn’t heard it before but Mark sings along, making him laugh loudly. Mark pulls him to his feet, twirling him and pulling him close. They dance in the empty diner, the cook and waitresses let them be as they laugh and forget the expectations forced upon them.   
  
  
The next time Donghyuck is at Mark’s apartment, Ten is over too. The elder has a big bag in hand as he pulls Donghyuck to the couch and sits cross legged. They face each other, Donghyuck closes his eyes as Ten has multiple bottles of makeup and they seem to match the younger’s skin tone.   
  
“Where’d you get all of this?” Mark asks quietly, Donghyuck doesn’t know what he’s talking about but Ten responds.   
  
“I have my people. Don’t touch that Mark Lee,” Ten snaps in English, Donghyuck has picked up little bits from being friends with Mark for so long but not a lot. “And I’ve been around Donghyuck enough to know what shade he is, obviously.”  
  
“Obviously.” Mark repeats, Donghyuck can practically hear his eyes roll. “I’m gonna get us dinner, I’ll be back in like twenty minutes. You think you’ll survive, Duckie?”  
  
“I’ll do my best,” Donghyuck says, Mark presses a kiss to the top of his head before leaving.   
  
“So, have you admitted to yourself you’re in love?” Ten asks, Donghyuck’s eyes snap open and he nearly gets stabbed with a brush. “Come on, sweetie. You’re more cuddly than Johnny and I sometimes and we’ve been dating for three years. I guess that’s nothing for a twelve year friendship though.”  
  
“I don’t know, we’re just friends. I do love him, but I don’t know if it’s more than a platonic way. I’ve never actually been in love, I thought I was but it didn’t end well.” Donghyuck sighs, Ten tells him to close his eyes so he can keep working while they talk.   
  
“Tell me about it, it won’t leave this room.” Ten promises, Donghyuck nervously bites his lip before he agrees.   
  
“Last year, I dated this guy named Daniel for like six months. I was already super insecure and had an eating disorder, I haven’t told Mark that second part so don’t tell him.” Donghyuck panics, Ten doesn’t want to keep something like that a secret but he doesn’t want to break Donghyuck’s trust so he nods. “Anyway, So Daniel and I dated. But he wasn’t good for me, he’d comment on what I ate and how much or if I worked out. It worsened my situation, I already had my mom commenting about it. But I didn’t think anybody would want to date me, so I put up with it.”  
  
“I had gotten really depressed, my parents had gotten divorced and I didn’t have anybody other than Mark to talk to about it. Daniel didn’t understand so I didn’t try. But he didn’t like me hanging out with Mark as much as I did, I tried to explain that we were just friends but he got angry. That’s something that happened a lot too.” Donghyuck tells him, Ten stops what he’s doing, allowing the younger to open his eyes. “I don’t really remember what happened after that, all I know is I woke up in the hospital with two broken ribs, a broken wrist and bruising everywhere. Since then, Mark doesn’t like me being alone with anybody he doesn’t trust.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Ten sad softly, Donghyuck shrugs but he’s trying not to cry and ruin the makeup. “Don’t worry, Mark wouldn’t do anything like that to you. He adores you, he knows such trivial things about you it’s adorable.”   
  
“Like what?” Donghyuck asks, Ten picks up one of the brushes and starts up again.   
  
“Like, last week we got ice cream and his first reaction was ‘I wish Duckie was here, we usually get ice cream together’. Or when we took a class on art history, he’d go on and on about how you used to paint a lot in middle school,” Ten tells him, Donghyuck smiles shyly.  
  
“Yeah, high school is sort of when it went downhill for me. But I’ve been wanting to paint again, just all of my supplies are too old.”   
  
“I’ll get you more, tomorrow we can go and get you some.” Ten promises, Donghyuck grins. It’s a bright smile and Ten can see why Mark fell in love with him.   
  
  
“Holy shit.” Mark says when he steps into the apartment, his eyes are on Donghyuck who has at least three layers of makeup on his face.   
  
“Is it okay?” Donghyuck asks, Mark puts the food down - he got it from Donghyuck’s favourite restaurant on campus - and goes closer.   
  
Donghyuck’s face is freckleless, probably something from the foundation. But his cheekbones seem sharper, he’s also got glitter on his cheeks under his eyes. Donghyuck has rose gold eyeshadow on, it’s one of Mark’s favourite colour on him. To top it all off, he’s got a pale pink shade of lipstick on.   
  
“You look amazing, Duckie.” Mark says with such confidence, it makes Donghyuck blush under the layers of powder and foundation. Ten just smiles and takes the food to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. “You look like you were crying, are you okay?”  
  
“I didn’t cry, Minhyung. I almost did,” Donghyuck says, Mark’s face scrunches a little in confusion but the younger boy laughs. “I’m okay, Ten and I were just talking. Don’t worry about me, Minhyungie.”  
  
“I don’t like seeing you cry though,” Mark says softly, he cups his friend’s cheek, both of them forgetting about the makeup. Donghyuck smiles, shrugging a bit because he doesn’t know how else to respond. “Let’s go eat, Jaehyun invited us to a party so we should leave soon.”  
  
“Seriously? I don’t have time to wipe this off-“  
  
“You better not fucking wipe that off, you look good so don’t stress. And besides, it’s college. You won’t be the only boy wearing makeup, trust me. Especially since I still need to get ready,” Ten says with a grin, the two boys exchange a look before they start eating.   
  
  
The party is held at Taeyong’s fraternity, it’s called NCT and Mark is a part of it too. All of their friends are, actually. Donghyuck holds Mark’s hand tightly, not wanting to get lost in the crowd of people.   
  


“Donghyuck! You look great!” Sicheng greets, Yuta has an arm around him even though they’re talking to different people.    
  
“Thanks, Ten did it.” Donghyuck tells him, they see Ten go to Johnny and the taller man immediately kisses him.    
  
“Lets just leave them, they haven’t had any down time together because of midterms.” Jaehyun explains, he has Taeyong in his arms and they both seem a little tipsy. “There are some non booze drinks in the fridge for you, Hyuck.”   
  
“Thanks Jae,” Mark says for him, the two of them go to the kitchen and see it’s practically empty. Donghyuck sits on the counter, watching as Mark grabs him a pop and makes sure it hasn’t been opened before. “Here.”   
  
“You know I’ve had a drink before, right? Like, an alcoholic drink.” Donghyuck says rolling his eyes, Mark shushes him.    
  
“Taeyong is really strict about that stuff, he doesn’t even let me drink.” Mark tells him, then he grins and grabs a can of cheap beer and puts in in his sweater pocket. “Wanna go to the roof? We won’t fall, I promise.”   
  
“Sure,” Donghyuck agrees, the two boys climb the stairs hand in hand. The roof is flat with a two foot tall wall, Mark grabbed a blanket and lays it down for them to sit on. Donghyuck keeps pushing his hair back, a habit he’s had for years, as he looks at the stars. “Why do you worry about me so much?”   
  
“I don’t know, I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck sighs, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “You mean too much to me, Duckie. When your parents got divorced I knew you wouldn’t want me to baby you, so I didn’t. Then when you and Daniel starting dated I tried stopping it, I had heard things about him and was scared. I don’t want to be controlling, especially since your mom is, but I want to keep you safe.”   
  
“I know, Minhyungie. But you need to let me make stupid mistakes,” Donghyuck says, Mark rolls his eyes and opens the beer. He sips it and hands it to his friend.   
  
“Stupid mistakes don’t land you in the ER with multiple broken bones and internal bleeding.”   
  
“But that’s where the blood is supposed to be,” Donghyuck says just to see Mark fight a smile and lose, the latter just grins, kissing his cheek and laying back on the blanket. “Hey hyung, why don’t you date anybody? You’ve had crushes on people before, why didn’t you ever date any of them?”   
  
“You know me, I’m too shy to talk to people.” Mark lies, he’s not lying about being shy. He’s lying about the reason.    
  
“Come on, hyung. Please?” Donghyuck pleads, he only calls Mark ‘hyung’ when he really wants something. It’s Mark’s weakness.    
  
“Fine, I didn’t actually have a crush on any of those girls I said I did.” Mark admits, Donghyuck turns and lays on top of Mark so they’re looking at each other.    
  
“Why did you say you did then?”   
  
“Because I’m gay, Hyuck.” Mark says, Donghyuck feels his heart beating strong and smiles. “Why are you smiling?”   
  
“Because I don’t care, you could’ve just said so earlier. We’ve been friends for how long? I told you about my crush on Bang Chan in eighth grade, he was three years older than me and super fucking cute. You remember him?” Donghyuck asks, Mark is playing with his hair and takes another drink of the beer.    
  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t stop talking about him for months.” Mark nods, something in his voice Donghyuck doesn’t recognize.    
  
“Well, I told you about him because I trust you. You’re the first person I told I was gay, remember? We were thirteen and we both cried, it was ridiculous.” Donghyuck smiles, Mark laughs quietly at the memory. “My point is, I love you. You’re my best friend, nothing could change that. Even there being two homosexuals in this friendship.”   
  
“Wow, thanks Duckie.”    
  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner though?” Donghyuck questions, Mark tenses under him and they both stay silent.    
  
“I don’t know, I just didn’t want things to change. We had our routine and when I came here it changed, I didn’t want anything else to.” Mark shrugs, Donghyuck rests his chin on his friend’s chest as he waits for him to continue. “I was just scared, I should’ve told you sooner. I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t apologize, you told me when you were ready. You didn’t offend me by not letting me know you’re gay, it’s terrifying coming out to people.” Donghyuck says, Mark nods and they both smile. “Great, now, gimme more booze.”   
  
  
At Christmas, Mark arrives on the 20th, saying he needs to get back by the 25th. Of course Donghyuck hates this and argues with him, whining about how this is the only time they have together anymore.     
  
“You’re always busy with your other friends and I do like them but it makes me feel like shit when you’d rather go back to them on Christmas than stay here with me,” Donghyuck says pouting, Mark’s mom isn’t home so they’re talking in the kitchen. “I miss you when you’re gone, I miss having you keep me warm because you’re a thousand degrees, I miss having you play guitar when I study, and I miss having you around all the time.”   
  
“I know, Duckie. I’m really sorry,” Mark says softly, he goes to hug Donghyuck but he steps away. “What-?”   
  
“You can’t just say sorry and expect me to forget that recently you’ve been ignoring me, it’s been two months and I’ve barely seen you! You can’t fix that with a hug, Mark.” Donghyuck snaps, Mark can see the tears in his eyes and hates that he’s hurt his best friend. But it’s better that he hates him. “No, don’t do that Mark.”   
  
“Do what?”   
  
“You’re thinking I should hate you,” Donghyuck says angrily, Mark’s eyes widen because he never expecting him to know his thoughts. “I’ve known you since we were kids, I know every expression you have and that one is rare. So shut up, and tell me why you’ve been ignoring me.”   
  
“I just - I was scared,” Mark says leaning again the kitchen island, Donghyuck crosses his arms and looks up at him expectantly. “When I told you I was gay, nothing changed and that messed me up a little. I thought you’d be upset I lied to you, I had prepared myself for you to yell at me. But then you didn’t.”   
  
“Why would I yell at you? I’m gay too, Mark. It would be extremely hypocritical,” Donghyuck says, he’s still angry but it’s dissolved more into annoyance.    
  
“I get that, Hyuck. I do, but I was still scared.”   
  
“About what?”   
  
“About telling you I’m dating someone.” Mark says quickly, he covers his mouth and stares at Donghyuck.    
  
“Okay, who is he?” Donghyuck asks sitting on the counter, he clenches his fists, not noticing how his nails bite into his palms.    
  
“His name is Jinsoo, he’s really nice I promise.”    
  
“He better be,” Donghyuck says, Mark doesn’t meet his eyes so he tugs on his hand, pulling him over. “If you’re happy with him I want to meet him, okay? You’re my best friend and I’m going to protect you, just like you protected me.”    
  
“Are we good?” Mark asks meekly, hands twitching with need for a hug.    
  
“Yes, Minghyungie. We’re good,” Donghyuck nods, pulling him into a tight hug. Mark relaxes in his arms, thankful for getting it off his chest and happy Donghyuck is okay with it.    
  
“I’m sorry I was ignoring you, I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Mark murmurs against his shoulder, Donghyuck nods, hand in his hair as they hold each other.    
  
“No more secrets, understood? We tell each other everything,” Donghyuck says, Mark nods and pulls back with a smile. “What?”   
  
“Duckie has feelings-“   
  
“Tell anyone and I’ll punch you,” Donghyuck says scowling, Mark kisses his forehead sweetly and he giggles. “Okay, let’s start baking.” 

  
  
For New Years, Mark brings Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun to the frat house. There, they meet Jinsoo for the first time.    
  
“You must be Donghyuck, hi!” A boy his height greets, Donghyuck looks him up and down and forces a smile on his face. The boy has tanned skin, shaggy black hair and a cheerful disposition. Mark looks at him like he hung the moon, arm around his waist as he waits for Donghyuck to respond.    
  
“Yeah, hi.” Donghyuck says, Jaemin elbows him and he elbows back.    
  
“Mark has told me so much about you guys, especially you,” Jinsoo says, Donghyuck refrains from rolling his eyes as he bites back a snarky comment.    
  
Of course he’d talk about them, they’ve known him forever. Of course he’d talk about Donghyuck because they were best friends and have always been. Of course he’d be happy meeting Donghyuck because Mark would never bring up the bad things about him like how he has a tendency to demand all of Mark’s attention, or how he always steals Mark’s sweaters and despite living together he never gets them back.    
  
Of course Jinsoo would know these things.    
  
And of course Donghyuck would be expected to know just as much about Jinsoo. But he doesn’t.    
  
“I’m gonna get a drink, you want anything Mark?” Donghyuck asks, merely out of habit more than anything.    
  
“Nah, I’m good.” Mark answers, then his attention goes back to Jinsoo. Of course.    
  
In the kitchen, Donghyuck clenches his jaw so tight he’s afraid his teeth will break. Ten spots him looking through the fridge and pulls him into a hug.    
  
“Look, I told Mark not to date Jinsoo. I knew how you two felt about each other, I think he just needs some time.” Ten says soothingly, Donghyuck looks up at the older man confused.    
  
“How we feel-?”   
  
“Oh sweetie, you still don’t know?” Ten sighs, seeing Donghyuck’s brows furrow. “Just give him some time, I swear it will get better.”    
  
“It’s fine, he’s happy. He doesn’t owe me anything, I don’t know why I’m worked up. I’m gonna go lie down, I have a headache.” Donghyuck says, he makes his way upstairs to the roof and sits with his head in his hands.    
  
It’s Jaehyun that finds him this time, they don’t speak as Jaehyun wraps an arm around his shoulders and lets him rant.    
  
“He’s never even mentioned a Jinsoo! Even if he didn’t want me knowing they were dating he could’ve brought him up! I didn’t even see a Jinsoo on his phone last time I was on it, and it’s not like I’m weird about going on his phone i just get bored and he has better games. But he seems to make Mark happy so I’m not going to say anything about it, if he’s happy I’m happy. It’s been that way since we met.”   
  
“I don’t wanna bring up that I don’t like him, but I don’t know him enough to like him. I just don’t like him because now Mark doesn’t pay attention to me like he used to. He ignored me for two months, hyung! Two! Months!” Donghyuck yells, Jaehyun nods, rubbing circles into his back to try and soothe the high school student. “Since we met the longest we’ve gone without speaking has been twelve hours and that’s when he flew to Canada, he FaceTimed me immediately after and it still felt like forever. But now he doesn’t even talk to me anymore, it feels like we’re drifting and if that happens I’ll have to find somebody else to eat the pretzels from my Munchies and the green jelly beans, I’ll need to get somebody to else to cuddle with when I can’t sleep and somebody new to know how I like my tea.    
  
“I can’t find somebody that knows how many freckles I have or when my knee hurts from a dance injury a couple years ago, I need somebody to make sure I eat everyday and that I get enough sleep. I can’t be left alone again, I can’t lose him.” This is when Donghyuck finally breaks, this is when the tears start falling. “I know I’m overthinking everything, but I’m scared.”   
  
“He won’t replace you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll bet you anything that he’ll still mention you every time he sees the stars and talk about how much you love them, he’ll talk about how beautiful you are when you smile or when you just wake up.” Jaehyun tells him, Donghyuck blushes and wipes away his tears. “Give him some time, then it’ll go back to normal. Now come back downstairs, I’ll get you a drink as long as you promise not to tell Taeyong, deal?”   
  
“Deal,” Donghyuck says with a soft giggle, the two go inside and Jaehyun gets him a drink that isn’t too strong but burns in the best way possible. “Thank you, I’m gonna go meet up with the guys.”   
  
“It’s all good, just be smart.” Jaehyun tells him, with that he ruffles his hair and goes off to find his boyfriend. Donghyuck finds his three friends on a couch in the living room, Lucas and Jungwoo talking with them animatedly and making them laugh.    
  
“You good, Hyuck?” Jaemin asks softly, he nods and his eyes naturally search for a certain boy. “We’re gonna play a game with partners, do you want-“   
  
“Duckie, wanna be my partner?” Mark asks coming out of nowhere, Donghyuck’s face scrunches but he nods, unable to spot Jinsoo anywhere.    
  
“Okay, one partner will be given a word and will have to explain it to the other using as little words as possible.” Jeno tells them, everybody is sitting down so there’s sixteen of them playing on two teams, Jinsoo said he wasn’t up for playing so he’s it’s watching. “Hyuck, you and Mark go first to show us how it’s done.”   
  
“Okay, this is an easy one.” Mark grins, looking at the first card. Donghyuck’s competitive nature is already showing as he wrings his hands anxiously. “Ceiling.”   
  
“Stars.”   
  
“Yep. Middle school.”    
  
“Painting.”   
  
“Yes. Summer.”   
  
“Pillow fort.”   
  
“Yeet. Shelf.”   
  
“Great Gatsby.”   
  
“Yup. Me.”   
  
“Guitar.”   
  
“Correct. Mine but yours.”   
  
“Skateboard.”   
  
“Yes, last one. Us.”   
  
“Home.” Donghyuck barely has to think about the answers as they fall from his lips, Mark nods and they both grin.    
  
“Now, not everybody if going to be as insane about it like they are obviously. But it’s pretty much that,” Jeno says, Mark sits beside Donghyuck and the younger boy feels silly for overreacting earlier. “Ten and Johnny, your turn.”   
  
  
Hours later the scores are tallied up and unsurprisingly, Mark and Donghyuck won. This earns them the right to get the older boys to do anything for them for a month.    
  
“We should get going, the last train is in fifteen minutes.” Jaemin announces, the four younger boys grab their coats and say goodbye to their hosts.    
  
“Bye Duckie, I’ll pick you up Friday and we’ll go for a drive.” Mark says kissing his cheek, Donghyuck nods and smiles before following the others to the station.    
  
  
When June rolls around, Mark is living back at home. Donghyuck and him are getting ready for the grad party together, something they didn’t do when Mark graduated because he thought it was useless. But Donghyuck is more sentimental and wanted to have everybody together for one last time before they go off to university.    
  
Renjun is going back to China for school, said it was easier for his family but he’d visit every summer. Jeno and Jaemin are going to school in Busan, it was the only university offering what Jeno wanted so they both applied and got in. Then there’s Donghyuck.    
  
Mark is already clearing out the spare bedroom, ready to decorate the shelves and walls to Donghyuck’s liking. The younger boy hasn’t had his own room since he began high school, preferring to share with Mark rather than be alone.    
  
“Duckie, you look great.” Mark says breathless, eyes following his friend as he walks down the stairs. Donghyuck is wearing an all black suit, the shirt underneath is also black with white spots that make it look like paint splatter. He smiles and blushes when Mrs Lee’s camera flashes. Mark’s suit is black as well, the pants have grey dots on them and his shirt is a dark burgundy colour.    
  
“Did you get your shirt the same colour as my hair for a reason, Minhyungie?” Donghyuck asks putting his hands up his hips, Mark laughs, shrugging in a way that’s supposed to be effortless but comes off as awkward. “Take a picture with me, you oaf.”   
  
“Mark, put your arm around him.” Mrs Lee instructs, Mark does as he’s told and Donghyuck does he same. “I’ll print these off and put them in my scrapbook.”   
  
“Mom-“   
  
“Shush, it’s a memorable moment.” Mrs Lee says cutting on Mark’s whines, Donghyuck takes his hand and leads him outside to the car.    
  
At the school, the seven of them meet up. They got Jisung and Chenle in despite them not being seniors through a lot of Jeno and Jaemin flirting with the girls who organized it, even though the whole school knows they’re together everybody still pines after them.    
  
“I’m getting drinks, stay here.” Mark says kissing Donghyuck’s cheek, Jaemin smirks as he watches the two.    
  
“How’s it feel to be a mistress?”   
  
“What the fuck,” Donghyuck says confused and annoyed, yet again he feels bad about his friendship with Mark.    
  
“You do know you’re on a date with your best friend, right?”   
  
“It’s not a date, Nana. I didn’t have anybody else to go with because Daniel scared everybody away, Mark went with me because he’s my best friend.” Donghyuck argues, arms crossed as he pouts. But he’d never admit to that.    
  
“Do best friends kiss each other on the cheek? Or sleep in the same bed for four years? Or get pissy when the other one dates somebody-“   
  
“We’re just friends, cut it out.” Donghyuck snaps, tone taking a sharp edge as it so rarely does. “He’s dating Jinsoo, okay? He’s happy and I’m not getting in the way of that, i don’t want to ruin anything. He deserves the world, that’s something I can’t give to him.”    
  
“But he adores you,” Jeno says softly, Chenle agrees and Jisung nods as well.    
  
“But I’m not his boyfriend,” Donghyuck says shaking his head, Mark comes back with two cups and hands one to Donghyuck. “Thanks, you’re driving tonight so don’t drink too much of the punch.”   
  
“It’s spiked?” Jisung asks, trying and failing to keep the excitement from his voice.    
  
“You have even a drop and I’ll tell your mother,” Donghyuck threatens, Jisung’s eyes widen because he knows he’ll do it too. His mother would be furious if he drank, even ‘accidentally’. “Now go dance with Chenle.”    
  
It takes an hour for Mark to coerce Donghyuck to dance with him, the song is slow and the words are sweet as the two sway together. And even though Mark says Jinsoo is okay with this, with their friendship being how it is, Donghyuck can’t help but feel guilty for stealing another dance.    
  
“What’s wrong, Duckie?” Mark asks softly, Donghyuck shrugs and feels Mark’s hand squeeze his hip gently. “Don’t give me that, you get that look when you’re overthinking.”   
  
“I don’t have a look,” Donghyuck argues, Mark rolls his eyes and spins him, smiling when he hears the other laugh. “Maybe I do have a look, but I’m just stressed for my final exams.”   
  
“Look, you have high 90’s in everything, you’re a genius and you’re already accepted into the University of Seoul. Just spend one night with me and don’t think, okay? One night.” Mark pleas quietly, Donghyuck nods slowly and hugs his friend close. “See? Already happier.”   
  
“It’s the booze.”    
  
  
Donghyuck sits in the passenger seat of Mark’s car, singing along to the radio while his friend figures out how to close the u-haul trailer.    
  
“Hyuck! Come help me out,” Mark calls, Donghyuck’s laughter fills the empty street as he climbs out of the car, sweatshirt hanging off his thin frame as he does. “You need to eat something when we get home.”   
  
“I will, don’t worry. Now shut up and let me work my magic,” Donghyuck says cracking his knuckles dramatically. Mark snorts, crossing his arms as he waits. Donghyuck stands on the back of the trailer and reaches for the rope, when he finally gets a grip he tugs a few times, waiting for it to close.    
  
“Magic, huh?” Mark comments, Donghyuck kicks him as he holds the rope tight, jumping down to slam it shut.    
  
“Fight me, Minhyung.”    
  
It takes them twenty minutes to figure out how to drive with the trailer attached to Mark’s shitty car, once they finally manage, Donghyuck plays music loudly and they both sing along happily. Mark takes his hand over the centre consul, smiling when Donghyuck giggles and hangs his other hand out the window.    
  
“The guys are super excited for you to move in, Ten is already planning to throw a party.” Mark tells him, Donghyuck sighs and shakes his head. “You know how he gets, don’t argue with him.”    
  
“But you guys shouldn’t waste time and money on something as simple as me going to university,” Donghyuck says pushing up his sleeves, his chair is leaning back because he had intended to get some sleep but of course somebody had to distract him with music and food.    
  
“Why? It’s a good thing to celebrate, you’re going to university with us! We’re gonna be properly living together, it’s gonna be awesome!” Mark beams, Donghyuck can’t even pretend to be annoyed with how happy his friend is so he smiles instead. “Oh, Jinsoo is gonna come over tonight to make dinner. Is that okay?”   
  
“I can make dinner, Minhyung. You know I can cook,” Donghyuck says pulling his hand away, Mark looks like he regrets bringing the topic up and doesn’t say anything more. “Sorry, I’m just stressed about the move. Jinsoo can cook for us, okay? I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay, Duckie. We could just order pizza if you want, that way we can stay in and watch movies just us.” Mark suggests, Donghyuck’s sunshine smile returns and Mark’s heart skips a beat.    
  
“Yeah, that sounds nice.”    
  
  
The first month of summer goes by smoothly. The pair either drives or takes the train to Jeno’s house to help him and Jaemin pack for moving to Busan, there’s a lot of ‘no im not crying it’s just really dusty don’t you know how to fucking dust jeno’ and laughing at stupid pictures.    
  
“Wait, this is the day I realized I loved Jaemin. We had gone to the carnival in sixth grade and he insisted on winning me that teddy bear on my bed, it took ten tries but he was so happy when he finally got it.” Jeno tells the others as he looks at a picture, the picture shows the couple together, Jaemin with an arm around Jeno and a teddy bear between them. “That’s our child, Victor.”   
  
“Ah yes, and now that we’re living together he’ll be able to see his father regularly.” Jaemin says with a smile, Jeno rolls his eyes.    
  
“I’m not Victor’s mother.”   
  
“Yeah you are, it’s cute.” Jaemin tells him with a kiss, everybody else rolls their eyes and pretends to gag at the domesticity shown. “Fuck you guys, you’re just bitter ‘cause you’re all single. Except for you Mark but Jinsoo isn’t here so you count as single.”    
  
“That’s rude,” Mark says as he tapes up a box full of books, Donghyuck is sipping the iced coffee Mark bought him as he sits on Jeno’s empty dresser. “You should be nicer to me, I am the one carrying all your shit that’s too heavy for you to.”   
  
“I can carry it, you’re just an entitled ass.” Jeno argues, Mark smirks and gestures for him to lift the box. Everybody knows the box is too heavy, it’s full of Jaemin’s books and even a few textbooks from past courses. But jeno is stubborn and grips the bottom of the box, attempting to straighten up but barely budging. “Fuck you.”   
  
“Aw, it’s okay babe, I still love you.” Jaemin says pulling a pouting Jeno into his arms. Mark smirks, lifting the box easily and carrying it outside to the moving truck. “How the hell does he do it, he doesn’t seem like he’d be super strong. Is he hiding muscles under his clothes or something? Hyuck?”   
  
“Mm?” Donghyuck looks up from his phone, having been reading an article about the basics of a psych nursing program in Canada instead of listening.    
  
“Does Mark have muscle?”   
  
“Yeah, how else would he be able to pick up that box?” Donghyuck retorts as he rolls his eyes, he doesn’t understand why they don’t just ask Mark these questions himself. Jisung lays along the dresser, his head in Donghyuck’s lap and yawns sleepily. “Besides, he’s worked out since high school. It would make sense he’d have some muscle.”   
  
“But nobody’s ever seen it other than you.”   
  
“That’s because we live together for years, I’ve seen him at pretty much every time during a day. Finish packing your shit, you should leave tomorrow morning so you get to your apartment before dark.” Donghyuck advises, the couple mocks him quietly as they do as he says. “Chenle and Jisung, lets go to the store to pick up some food. I’ll make dinner tonight.”   
  
“Okay, can we get-“   
  
“Yes I’ll let you guys get candy, we just gotta drag Mark with us ‘cause he’s the one with the money.” Donghyuck comments, the younger two laugh and run downstairs, yelling and shoving each other. “You’re gonna fall!”   
  
“No we won’t!” Jisung yells back, there’s a shriek and Chenle giggles loudly. “Nothing happened!”   
  
“Mark, we’re going to the store you need to come with us.” Donghyuck tells his friend, Mark nods and lets himself be dragged down the street to the corner store.    
  
  
Donghyuck sighs as he hears Jisung and Chenle running through the aisles, Mark yells at them to slow down but then gives up once he hears shoes squeak and Chenle shriek.    
  
“Why do we bother?” Mark sighs, Donghyuck shrugs and throws a couple packages of instant noodles in the basket. They make their way to where they hear the boys arguing over whether they want chips or candy. “Pick something, I’m not getting both.”   
  
“Mom!” Chenle whines looking at Donghyuck, Mark bursts out laughing and Donghyuck just doesn’t know how to respond.    
  
“What the fuck Chenle.”    
  
“Dad, mom is swearing.” Jisung complains to Mark, now all of them are giggling and getting strange looks from other customers.    
  
“Shut up and get your candy.”    
  
  
A few days later, Donghyuck is lying on his bed working on a painting for Jeno and Jaemin’s anniversary. It’s about three am when he hears the front door open, he’s about to get up to greet Mark but hears shouting.    
  
“I can’t believe he’s living here, I told you I hate him!” Jinsoo shouts Donghyuck knows he shouldn’t be listening to their argument but he knows they’re talking about him.    
  
“He’s my best friend, Jinsoo! I’m not ruining my twelve year friendship with him because you don’t like him! He’s been there for me all my life!” Mark yells back, Donghyuck pulls his headphones on and they muffle the shouts but they’re still audible.    
  
“But you’re not dating him! I’m your boyfriend and you put him before me every time! Every goddamn time, Mark!” Jinsoo yells, Donghyuck tries not to think of all the times Mark would show up at the house with red eyes and a scratchy voice, silently begging for him not to bring it up as he’d ask Donghyuck if he wanted to go to Don’s for milkshakes. He tries not to think of how Jinsoo would look at him after he’d come over on a Saturday morning, finding Donghyuck and Mark in the bed fast asleep, tangled together like every morning for years. “I see the way you look at him, y’know.”   
  
“What way?” Mark asks, tone sharp but curiosity cutting through.    
  
“You know what way! Everybody knows what way! You told me that your friends would joke that you two were married, that you even got married-!”   
  
“We were in the third grade, Jinsoo!”    
  
“You get him flowers every year though! And you remember the stupidest things, like how he loves the stars or how he prefers watercolour over acrylic! I don’t care about that shit!” Jinsoo snaps, Donghyuck hears Mark sigh, like he’s trying to stay calm. “You don’t even want to meet my parents and we’ve been dating for six months, Mark. That’s fucked up. You love him more than me and I’m your boyfriend. You love some insecure, dependant, pathetic boy from your hometown because he reminds you of a time you didn’t have to take responsibility for how your actions would affect others!”   
  
“Don’t talk about him like that!” Mark yells, angrier than Donghyuck has heard in a long time. “I can’t do this anymore, Jinsoo. We’re done.”    
  
“Of course you’re choosing him over me, of course.”   
  
“He’s never once made me feel bad for dating you, I could tell he doesn’t like you but he never brought it up because he wanted me to be happy. But I can’t be happy with you, you do nothing but get angry about my relationship with my best friend and you make me feel bad about it!”   
  
“I’m leaving, fuck you Mark.” Jinsoo growls, a few moments later Donghyuck hears the door slam and soft sobbing. He carefully gets up, sliding his headphones to his neck as he leaves the comfort of his bedroom and steps into the living room. Mark is curled up on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch with his head in his hands.    
  
“Minhyung...” Donghyuck trails off, reaching out but second guessing himself.    
  
“Shit, sorry Hyuck. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Mark says standing quickly, wiping the tears from his cheeks in an attempt to disguise what he feels.    
  
“Did you break up because of me? I’m really sorry Mark, I didn’t want you to know that I didn’t like Jinsoo but-“    
  
“It’s not your fault, Donghyuck. I don’t really know why I dated him, he was an ass at times and didn’t want me talking to you.” Mark shrugs, Donghyuck cups his cheek to get him to meet his eyes and hates the pained expression he sees. “Let’s just get some sleep, yeah? We can talk tomorrow, I promise.”    
  
“Good, lets go to your room. I have art supplies all over my bed.”    
  
  
It takes a week until Mark even wants to mention the breakup, Donghyuck doesn’t push him too but he knows he should. They spend their days watching movies together, cooking instant noodles and getting cookies from the bakery down the street.     
  
“Minhyung, you should tell the others too.” Donghyuck tells him one night, they’re on the couch together under one blanket like usual. Mark sighs, tracing shapes over Donghyuck’s back as he thinks. “Minhyung.”   
  
“I know, I will. Friday when they Skype us,” Mark says, the four friends Skype every Friday night at eight o’clock, it’s the one time they get to see each other now that they’re living in different cities.    
  
“Good, I should probably finish the painting. It’s taking longer than usual ‘cause it’s acrylic.” Donghyuck yawns, sitting up and pushing the blanket off.    
  
“But you hate acrylic.” Mark comments, Donghyuck nods and goes to his room, returning with the canvas and paints.    
  
“I do, but this is for Jeno and Jaemin. Three years together, it’s a miracle they’re both still alive.” Donghyuck grins, Mark chuckles and sits up, looking at his artwork with a smile. “I know it’s my fault you and Jinsoo broke up, you should have told me he didn’t like me. I would changed how I acted or I would’ve stopped-“   
  
“It’s not your fault, Duckie.” Mark says sternly, Donghyuck doesn’t respond, he just pushes up his sleeves and slides a headband on to keep his hair back. “We never really understood each other fully, the attraction was mostly physical and superficial. I wouldn’t choose him over you, I’d never do something that stupid.”    
  
“But you deserve to be happy, Minhyungie.” Donghyuck tells him, voice soft and weak. It brings Mark back to that day in the hallway, and the day Donghyuck showed up on his doorstep with tears staining his cheeks and a bag full of clothes, and that day he got a call from the hospital that Donghyuck was sedated and he was the only number listed in case of an emergency.    
  
“I know, but I wasn’t happy with him.”    
  
  
Friday rolls around and Donghyuck stands in the kitchen with the laptop open, he’s cooking stir fry and Mark is writing in the other room.    
  
“Hyuck!” Jaemin’s voice exclaims happily, Donghyuck grins and the two friends catch up for a few minutes by themselves before they bring their other halves in. “Hey Mark! How’s Jinsoo?”   
  
“Oh, um,” Mark looks to Donghyuck for help and he nods. “We broke up, about a week ago actually. It wasn’t a big deal, I wasn’t happy and now I’m better.”    
  
“Dating anybody new?” Jeno asks, he’s sitting on Jaemin’s lap with the laptop on a table in front of them.    
  
“Nah, I’m just gonna stay single. Maybe after I graduate, but I don’t have time to get to know somebody well enough to date them.” Mark tells them, he’s wearing the glasses he hates but needs to wear when he types.    
  
“I’m sure you know somebody well enough-“ Donghyuck gives Jeno a sharp look before he finishes his sentence, the younger shrugs and doesn’t continue.    
  
“Anyway, we’ll be coming over Monday for a few days. You sure it’s still okay?” Donghyuck asks, Jeno wanted him to bring the painting the day before their anniversary so they’re playing it off as a regular visit.    
  
“Yeah, we’ll have the guest room made up for you two.” Jaemin nods, a phone rings and he goes to answer it, leaving Jeno with them.    
  
“Is the painting done?” Jeno whispers, his eyes dart to the side as his eye smile makes an appearance.    
  
“Almost, I just need to finish up a few things. I’ll send you a picture once it’s done, you have everything else ready?” Donghyuck asks, Jeno nods and smirks as Mark kisses his cheek. “We’ll go see a movie or something so we’re out of your way.”   
  
“Cool, thanks guys. He’s coming back so shut up.”    
  
“Hey guys, sorry about that it was our neighbour. He’s like the cutest fucking thing but the biggest spazz, his cousin needed me to check on him.” Jaemin explains, Donghyuck nods and leans back against Mark as he turns off the stove. “Honestly, I’m glad Felix is living with Jisung and Minho because otherwise he’d accidentally set the kitchen on fire and burn down the whole building.”    
  
“I mean, you guys aren’t much better.” Mark smirks, Donghyuck feeds him a piece of chicken over his shoulder and rolls his eyes.    
  
“You’re one to talk, you don’t know how to make anything other than pancakes.” Donghyuck retorts, Mark grins.    
  
“But that’s all you want me to make so it works.”    
  
“True, now go clear off the table. We need to eat because I want to finish a drawing before bed.”    
  
  
On the train to Busan (lol that’s a movie), Donghyuck sits across from Mark with his sketchbook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. He’s drawn Mark more times than he can count over the years. There’s been times where he’ll just draw Mark’s smile, loving the way it makes him feel like he’s been laying in a sunbeam for half an hour. Or when he’d draw his hands, pressing down strings on the neck of the guitar, sprawled over a keyboard, holding a pen as it rests on a notebook already full of busy thoughts. His eyes have always been his favourite though, the way they crinkle at the sides when he smiles so wide his cheeks hurt, they way they express more than words ever could with a single look.    
  
But now, he’s drawing Mark sitting sideways on the seat, back resting against the window with his laptop open. He’s been writing since they were in fourth grade, never letting anybody read it but he works hard. There has been times where Mark says he’s given up, instead lying on Donghyuck as the other watches a cheesy drama instead of finishing his essay.    
  
“Why do you have two paintings?” Mark asks looking at the canvases, one wrapped in green paper and the other wrapped in blue.    
  
“Well, since Jeno and Jaemin has been together for three years they think alike. By that I mean they both got me to paint the same day from different angles, one with Jeno in the picture and the other with Jaemin.” Donghyuck grins, Mark laughs loudly, causing people to look at them but neither care. “It’s of them on the Ferris wheel during the carnival in sixth grade, where they realized they loved each other for the first time. I can’t fucking believe they got each other matching couple gifts.”   
  
“And neither of them know about the other?”   
  
“Nope, it’s very elaborate. I’m kind of a genius,” Donghyuck says with a shrug.   
  
“Okay genius, you have paint on your cheek.”    
  
  
At the apartment, Donghyuck gets Mark to put the paintings in their room as he distracts the couple. Dinner goes by smoothly, Jeno and Jaemin avoid the topic of Jinsoo and dating almost completely. Until Jeno makes a joke that Mark and Donghyuck are married.    
  
“We’re not married-“   
  
“Third grade.” Jeno points out, cutting off Donghyuck’s words.    
  
“Okay, that was one time-“   
  
“You get him flowers every year,” Jaemin reminds him, they both shrug, Donghyuck leans back against Mark with a yawn. “Let's go out for dinner, there’s a good restaurant a couple blocks away. We’ll pay.”    
  
  
They get a table in the corner, Donghyuck and Mark on one side of the table and Jeno and Jaemin on the other. It’s times like these that make Donghyuck remember he’s an adult, his friends are too and they have responsibilities. There’s the pressure to find somebody and get married, to settle down with a family by the time they’re 26.    
  
That’s been his mother’s plan for him since he was eleven years old. Graduate high school at the top of his class, go to the best school he can, find a nice girl and get married, have a couple kids and retire by the time his kids graduate. But then a boy with the brightest smile and the loudest laugh threw a wrench in the plan.    
  
Only recently has Donghyuck finally realized what everybody has been telling him. That maybe, just maybe, he loves Mark more than as his best friend.    
  
“Duckie, you good?” Mark asks softly, not drawing the other couple’s attention    
  
“Yeah, just thinking.” Donghyuck says with a shrug, Mark has an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer, causing him to shiver.    
  
“You seem tired, wanna go back to the apartment?” Mark asks, Donghyuck shakes his head and leans into his friend’s side, stifling a yawn. Like usual, Mark smells of aged paper from his books, strong coffee and the way outside smells after it rains. It’s comforting, the familiarity of it all.    
  
“Hyuck, you okay?” Jaemin asks, seeing his friend spaced out again.    
  
“I’m good, just a little tired from the train ride. I’ve also been working on a couple new pieces so I haven’t been sleeping too well,” Donghyuck says with a shrug, he sips his drink to distract his busy thoughts.    
  
“Anything we can see?” Jeno asks, Donghyuck shakes his head quickly. He’s never let anybody really see his work, not the pieces he lets occupy his thoughts and steal his sleep.    
  
“Mark, you should take better care of him. You are the one spending everyday with him,” Jaemin scolds, Mark nods and rubs circles onto Donghyuck’s shoulder. This obviously makes Donghyuck calm, but calm enough to make him sleepy. “You’re not supposed to get him to fall asleep here, Mark.”    
  
“I’m not trying to, he’s just tired. We’ll probably sleep in tomorrow,” Mark says, Donghyuck nods sleepily and tugs at Mark’s sweater. The older boy laughs, rolling his eyes as he pulls it off. Donghyuck grins once it’s on, snuggling closer to Mark despite being warmer now. “You’re adorable.”    
  
“Yeah I am.”    
  
  
“Okay, we’re going out. Have fun with your anniversary, hang a sock on the door if we can’t come in.” Donghyuck calls back as he takes Mark’s hand, pulling him out of the apartment. Mark laughs, intertwining their fingers as he starts to suggest what they’ll do.    
  
“Restaurant?”   
  
“Sure, not the one from yesterday. It was nice but I don’t want to go again, you can pick.” Donghyuck nods, Mark squints his eyes as he looks around the busy block.    
  
“Movie?”   
  
“Yeah, you pick too. I don’t wanna be a person, I want to go home and snuggle.” Donghyuck complains, Mark laughs and wraps an arm around him, holding him close. They get looks like always, but the people here aren’t used to seeing the boys together so the looks are more judgemental than usual.    
  
“How about we get coffee and find a park to sit in? That way it’s like we’re home,” Mark says with a shrug, Donghyuck grins and presses a kiss to his cheek, nodding happily.    
  
They find a cafe and go inside, Donghyuck shivering at how warm it is. Even though it’s July, he’s always cold. It’s full of people with laptops in corners, or friends with mugs of tea, or couples together with shared smiles and secret promises.    
  
Mark has an arm around Donghyuck as they stand in the line together, the younger boy shivering and jumping little jumps to try and warm himself.    
  
“What do you want?” Mark asks softly, there’s a few people in front of them but he still asks, knowing Donghyuck is indecisive.    
  
“Um, hot chocolate.” Donghyuck says with a curt nod, Mark laughs at the familiarity of it. Even though they’re hours away from home, nothing seems to have changed.    
  
“You’re such a child, Duckie.” Mark shakes his head, watching as his friend pouts and his sleeves fall over his hands.    
  
“But you love me, right Minhyungie?” Donghyuck asks with a smirk, Mark sighs but doesn’t hesitate before responding.    
  
“Of course I love you, Duckie.”    
  
“Good, now buy me cake too.”    
  
  
The pair find a patch of grass by the river and sit, Donghyuck sips the hot chocolate Mark bought and snuggles closer. They share the cake and soon Donghyuck is laughing so hard his face is red.    
  
“I forgot about that! I can’t believe you fell out of a tree!”    
  
“In my defence, I was climbing it to get away from Derek O’Connell.” Mark explains, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and leans against his friend. “It was the summer before high school, before I had my growth spurt. You remember how I used to to be.”    
  
“You used to be adorable, you were chubby and dorky and you would sneeze so loud it would wake me up. You still sneeze like that,” Donghyuck says shaking his head, Mark laughs and nods. Donghyuck has been woken up in the middle of the night by Mark sneezing, he’d scream and Mark would laugh and hold him until he was asleep again. “It’s horrible.”    
  
“Yes, but your reaction was always cute.” Mark grins, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and tucks his head under Mark’s chin happily. “You doing okay, Hyuck? You been eating properly?”   
  
“Yeah, I guess so. Two meals a day with a couple snacks if I’m still hungry. You know how I get when I’m working on a new piece, I get wrapped up in it and forget to eat.” Donghyuck shrugs, not seeing the flaw in that routine. Mark does however, he’s always worried about Donghyuck because of his mother and how she was after the divorce. He saw how thin Donghyuck got before he moved in with Mark and his mother, he saw how tired he was, how scared he was.    
  
Ten said that Donghyuck admitted to having an eating disorder, not specifically but enough for the Thai man to worry. It just worsened Mark’s fears.    
  
“Donghyuck, you need to take better care of yourself.” Mark says with a sigh, he rubs circles onto his back as they sit in silence. Mark never calls Donghyuck by his full name, it’s always Hyuck or Hyuckie but mostly Duckie. He only does when he’s upset.    
  
“I know, Minhyung. But don’t worry, I’m getting better.” Donghyuck promises, his big brown eyes meet Mark’s and the older boy nods. “Now, we should be heading back. It’s nearly eleven and I’m tired and cold.”    
  
When they get to Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment, the door is locked.    
  
“What the fuck.” Donghyuck pouts, Mark just sits on the floor with his back against the door and smiles. “What’s with the face, you dick.”    
  
“You’re so dramatic, Duckie. Come sit with me,” Mark says opening his arms, Donghyuck sits on his lap sideways and leans against his chest. His eyes close but Mark starts laughing, disturbing him.    
  
“What?”   
  
“There was an old lady that showed up, saw us, gave us the most disgusted facial expression I have ever seen, and stormed off. I’ve never been prouder of our homosexual tendencies.” Mark grins, Donghyuck giggles and pulls Mark’s unzipped sweater around him.    
  
“I just love disappointing old people, especially when it’s with you. ‘Cause now I can bring it up whenever and we’ll be able to understand, it’s like with that teacher in our art class in tenth grade.” Donghyuck mutters, Mark laughs again, arms wrapping around his friend tighter. “Did I tell you my mum called me the other day?”    
  
“What? When? Why?” Mark asks, voice panicked and body tense.    
  
“She has asked me about where I was living, how I was affording school since she wasn’t paying for it. I told her I’m living with you, that I got scholarship for biology.” Donghyuck tells him, Mark nods but doesn’t speak. “Then she asked about you, like if you still play guitar or write. But there was something in her voice, like she was really asking about something else.”    
  
“She never seemed to like us hanging out that much,” Mark says, hating that Donghyuck’s mother never liked him.    
  
One time when they were in seventh grade, Mark was waiting in the kitchen for Donghyuck so they could walk to school together. Donghyuck’s mother had lectured him about what happens when boys get too close, she had gripped his arm so tight he still has the crescent marks imprinted on his skin. She had wanted him to leave Donghyuck alone, for the two of them to just say goodbye and leave it like that.   
  
But seventh grade was when Mark realized that he loved Donghyuck, that he meant the world to him, and that he was home.    
  
“Anyway, I left the conversation at that. I never liked taking her calls, but you know if I didn’t she’d keep calling.” Donghyuck yawns, he rests his head in the crook of Mark’s neck as he speaks softly. “But don’t worry, Minhyungie. I still love you.”   
  
“I know, I love you too, Donghyuck.”    
  
  
“Why are you two asleep against my front door, you idiots.” Jaemin sighs as he opens the door, causing them to fall back with a shriek. “We’re gonna get a call from Mrs Park, aren’t we? She’s already suspicious of me and Jeno, now you two were seen canoodling.”    
  
“We were not canoodling, Nana.” Donghyuck yawns, stretching with a little whine before rolling off of Mark. “You assholes locked us out so obviously we fell asleep, no canoodling took place.”    
  
“There was a little canoodling.” Mark grins, Donghyuck kicks him before pulling himself to his feet. He yawns again, stumbling and nearly running into the wall on his way to his room, only stopping from Mark’s arm sliding around his waist and leading him through the unfamiliar home. “You’re such a klutz, Hyuck.”    
  
“Fight me, Minhyung.” Donghyuck grumbles half asleep, he climbs into their shared bed without bothering to get undressed and Mark sighs. “What?”   
  
“You’re gonna be uncomfortable.”    
  
“You’re just saying that because you don’t like it when I sleep with jeans on, I don’t care.” Donghyuck smirks, but he does listen and kicks them off before Mark gets into bed with him. “Happy, hyung?”   
  
“Yes, thank you so much for your sacrifice.” Mark says giggling softly.    
  
“Damn right. I deserve pancakes and kisses,” Donghyuck says 100% serious, Mark nods, just as serious before pressing light kisses all over his face. Donghyuck giggles, letting Mark roll on top of him as he continues kissing his face and neck.    
  
“You satisfied now, princey?” Mark murmurs, Donghyuck nods but keeps his arms around Mark’s neck, not wanting to move. They stay like that for a few moments, not speaking, hardly breathing, just looking at each other.    
  
Then there’s a knock on the door.    
  
“Y’all better not be fucking! Not on my new linens!” Jaemin shouts, Mark rolls to the side, cheeks and ears bright red as he turns the lamp off. “Night lovebirds!”   
  
“Night dickhead!” Donghyuck shouts back, Mark laughs and slides his arm around his friend as they get comfortable. “Night, Minhyungie.”    
  
“Night Duckie.”    
  
  
By the time they get home, tensions are running high. The two have been different since the night of Jaemin and Jeno’s anniversary when they had their ‘moment’. They lie on the couch together, a cheesy drama playing as Mark cards his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair.    
  
“Hey Duckie,” Mark says quietly, Donghyuck lifts his head off Mark’s chest but his eyes are half closed.    
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You remember what happened and Jeno and Jaemin’s?” Mark asks, Donghyuck upend his eyes as he nods, sitting up and moving back so they can face each other. “Well I-“   
  
“I don’t want things to be awkward between us, okay? You know you’re my best friend and I love you, it was a fluke incident. We had spent all night together and it was super domestic and intimate, that’s all it was. Right?” Donghyuck interrupts, knowing that’s where Mark was taking his train of thought. Even though it breaks his heart, it had to be said.    
  
“Right,” Mark says with a nod, Donghyuck smiles and pauses the show before heading to the kitchen. “Can you get me a coffee?”   
  
“Yep, that’s what I was doing.”    
  
  
“You’re such an idiot, Mark Lee.” Ten says, Donghyuck stops himself before he turns the corner. “You know he’s in love with you, it’s so obvious.”    
  
“He said it was a fluke, it didn’t mean anything. I’m sure it was just Jeno and Jaemin getting inside our heads, they always make jokes that were an old married couple. It didn’t mean anything,” Mark says, there’s something so raw in his voice that makes tears sting Donghyuck’s eyes. “I gotta go, I have a deadline-“   
  
“You sit your ass down on that stool and you listen to me, Lee Minhyung.” Ten snaps, his tone surprising both boys. “That boy has loved you since the day you two met, you’ve loved him just as long. You boys are doing this stupid fucking emotional dance around each other because you’re both too afraid, you need to man up and tell him how you feel. Now. Or he’ll move on and you’ll be left wondering ‘what if?’. Do you understand me?”   
  
“Yes...yes! I’ve been an idiot, I’ve been scared but I love him. I love him so much it hurts, but I’ve been ignoring it because he’s my best friend and he’s been through too much for me to be an idiot and hurt him too.” Mark sounds like he’s going to cry, which of course means Donghyuck is too. “I don’t want to hurt him, Ten. He’s the only person I’ve ever loved and I can’t lose him, I can’t do what I’ve always done and fucked shit up. I-“   
  
“Minhyung you motherfucker, you have never once fucked anything up. You’ve never once hurt me, you’ve been the only person helping me throughout my whole life!” Donghyuck exclaims, turning the corner and coming face to face with the taller boy. “So fuck you for deciding what I can or can’t handle! Because I’ve loved you for longer than I can remember but I thought you were straight! Then you were dating Jinsoo who was a complete dick! Then you said you didn’t want to date anybody and I didn’t think you loved me like that!”   
  
“What? Why?” Mark asks confused, Donghyuck smacks his chest and shoves him back. “Oh, right.”    
  
“You’re a fucking idiot and I hope you let me spend the rest of our lives remind you.”    
  
“The rest-?”   
  
“Yeah, obviously you aren’t getting rid of me that easily. So come here so I can kiss you, or punch you. I haven’t decided yet,” Donghyuck says, still worked up but finally beginning to calm down. Ten slips out of the apartment, not wanting to intrude on their moment.    
  
Mark steps forward, smirking as he lets Donghyuck pull him forwards. “Have you decided yet, my love?”    
  
“Hmm, perhaps.” Donghyuck giggles, he slides his arms around his neck and finally, finally, he presses their lips together.    
  
“You are a cruel man, Donghyuck.”    
  
“Yes, but you’re stuck with me, Minhyung.”    
  



End file.
